What a twist
by Twitchy1990
Summary: After this huge ordeal what else can happen to this dysfunctional family of sorts? Can the hospital burn down and everyone dies inside?


After the huge ordeal that happened at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital has experienced the team of Meredith, Owen, lexie, Alex and many others of the hospital staff were slowing recovering. After the day that ended all days the day that changed everything. Derek was shooting multiple times by a former patient outraged and grief filled husband. Derek pronounced his wife as dead when she still had some brain activity. But she did not have enough brain activity to live a life except being hooked up to machines and look like a vegetable. I decided to not tell Derek what had happened that I miscarried. I did not want him to know that I lied to him, that I lost his child, All Derek wanted beside his position as chief here was to have a family. But everything that we all had known and loved was falling to pieces. These pieces were of settle grace and the shear madness of the life of interns and surgeons. We are trained as doctors and surgeons to question everything. Why did this happen? Why did I lose my child? Why did I hide the fact that I miscarried?

Richard was drinking more and more trying to drown his pain of losing my mother and in essence lost the respect of being a recovering alcohol. . Richard and my mother had a very complex personal and professional relationship. After many years of this madness they were sleeping around with each other and my father Thatcher was completely clueless to the fact that he was the other man and not the main man in my mother's life. The shear madness of this hospital and of personal lives of Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital drove her to be crazy. Drove her to the point that I wonder will I be like my mother. Will I end up in a love lost relationship with someone else? After the shooting Derek suggested that we have a dram counselor.

***** Drama counselor *****

Hello Meredith I am Dr. Perkins the grief counselor. Are you ready for your debrief?

***** Meredith** Not really but let's get this over.

The hospital and all of the staff were given a period of time alone to themselves. Derek said that it was for repairs and major maintained issues but he forgot to mention that every time he talked about the hospital, his wonderful hospital that he worked so hard for, before it began to fall apart and he did not know what to do to change this. He cried every night. He did not sleep

He was changing as a man and as a doctor in general. All doctors have a vice or something that we turn to for relief or help in times of need? Many past doctors turned to alcohol, drugs, sex, smoking, cutting or burning? What was Derek turning to? He was not speaking to me besides very short sentences.

Derek and myself sex life had become nonexistent and to the point that even I was searching for a friends with benefits outlet? Am I a horrible person for this? Soon the hospital was reopened from repairs and we all were stable enough to begin working again. The hospital smelt of new paint and the sight of new glass and the hospital was completely different but the physlogical scars and stains in our minds were still there. Within one hour the hospital was back to normal. As we passed where the shootings happened we could not help but to cry. I have not seen lexie my sister since the shooting.

"Hi." said lexie to Meredith. "How are you holding up? How is Derek? "

"He is fine and he is resting and just taking everything easy for now. He is mainly working from home; the shear sight of this hospital brings on flashbacks and sends him into a huge rage. He does not talk at all to me or to others. He just surfs the internet constantly looking for something. I think he is looking for an outlet but will not let me see what he is looking at. He is so distant and will not show any physical affection or too much physical affection towards me. I am so shaken up and upset about losing the baby that I cannot be touched." I believe that he is a porn addict or a sex freak?

Does this mean as lexie said this is

A mass causality that occurred at a hospital miles and miles away in a small town outside of settle Washington. This hospital was a small hospital and not even Alex knows about this hospital. The paramedics are wearing respirators and biological contamination suits. We were not given any notice at all and all of a sudden we are all wondering what happened?

"WHAT IS GOING ON? Said bailey the chief resident in the hospital and my supervisor.

These patients have the bird flu and this hospital is under lock down now. NO ONE IN OR OUT of this hospital. You will treat these patients Said the paramedic.

. As soon as I heard this I called Derek and told him about the situation. Soon afterwards all cell phones and radios were taken by the paramedics which now had M 16' have not had the bird flu vacation "said lexie". Hell we did not know what the bird flu was except that is was from Asia "Said bailey "After quickly assessing the area Christina and I checked the worst off patients.

One of the patients was Brack ohmande the former president of the United States and the first Latino as president. He was extremely sick and was hanging on by the skin of his teeth. He was in stage 4 from the bird flu virus. Stage 4 included coughing, sneezing, blood coming from the eyes and dementia.

Moments later everyone is trying to escape the hospital. The news of the shut down has now spread to all floors of the hospital. People trying to jump from windows and go break through the doors. Every door and window was sealed for national security reasons the man said on the intercom earlier.

There was an eerie feeling that went through the hospital. There was no on call sex or operations going on. There was a panic through the hospital. The hospital was sealing itself from the contaminated patients from the non contaminated patients.

Many of the patients were coughing, had fevers and were beginning to develop conjunctivitis or yellowing of the eyes. But yellowing of the eyes was not a sign of the bird flu. After this time the local news channels were broadcasting the situation that was going on inside of the hospital. Chief Sheppard or Derek to me was outside from the command center broadcasting instructions over the intercom but doctor bailey was the one that was dealing with the issues. She was the go to person since she was inside of this hell whole hospital. Nightfall began to start and even the doctors were showing signs of the bird flu. One of the infected was I and Dr. Bailey. We both were forced into a room with other patients. They were begging for help.

Fades out

Do you want to know what happens to and Christina? Will Derek be able to run the hospital from outside of this infested hospital?


End file.
